


Dance Your Blox Off Gone Wrong

by MistyWritesUvU



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Dance Your Blox Off (Roblox), so i did another thing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyWritesUvU/pseuds/MistyWritesUvU
Summary: So you know that dancing game in Roblox? Take that and make it a mass murder scene.





	Dance Your Blox Off Gone Wrong

Today was another day at the Dance competitions. Like every other day. Misty and Lucille would either go dolo or duo against the other dancers. Misty had a couple of ideas today, so they would practice them before bringing it to the audience.

Misty pushed open the now locked doors of the dance studio. Lucille was nowhere to be found.

"Huh. Maybe I'm a little early" Misty said.

She shrugged it off and made her way down to the stage. The intermission had just begun and everyone was talking to someone else.


End file.
